Bad Omen
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Hisagi celebrates his birthay with his drinking buddy... firmly believing he's still there. Shuuhei/Izuru OneShot.


**Bad Omen**

**A Bleach Fanfiction by Midori**

* * *

I was starting to get convinced that I'd become a bad omen through the years. It was impossible for anyone close to me to achieve happiness or the feeling of fulfillment because something terribly awful would happen before they made it.

At first it was my parents, going off and dying when I was no more than ten, but that can happen to everyone, right? In a world full of hindrances, human lives are like crumbs being blown by the wind.

Then, having your heroes, role models and comrades killed is also a normal thing when your job puts your life on the line. That can happen, of course it hurts, but it's understandable. Having them killed because of your incompetence, or far worse, because you're the only one that can put them down, makes the pain even worse… but it's nothing that can't be mended with some gallons of booze.

The only thing I'll never understand is why my friends, my beloved friends, have to suffer this much. Getting betrayed and stabbed in the back (literally), seeing their loved ones die in their arms, getting fatally wounded, and feeling powerless… It might just be me, but I firmly believe I am the one who's bringing all this calamity into their lives.

I'd not be complaining of all this if the person I care the most about hadn't suffered this much already. He's like family to me, he's a comrade, a friend… he is my partner. Yes, he _is_, because I refuse to believe he's left. Or in given case, I do believe in miracles and I think he's going to come back through the door and say a timid "I'm home", like he's been gone on a long trip to the grocery store.

Even so, reality hurts. I kept insisting celebrations don't matter much, but he insisted on going out for a drink at least. I'd never refuse to go out with him and the other guys anyway. Today I kept my promise and came to visit him instead of going out. I know he's there, he's not left. He's just… resting.

I opened the bottle of sake I was able to sneak into his little sanctuary and I served us both. I left his vase beside him, the drink warm as he likes it. In short time I emptied the bottle and stared at his resting spot trying to hold back the tears. I was trying as hard as I could to believe I wasn't drinking alone that night.

When I was about to break, there was a noise that brought me back into my senses. I turned around to see a young man carrying a medium-sized package.

"Here you are, Lieutenant Hisagi, I've been looking for you all over. I didn't know what I expected, I should have guessed you'd be here…"

I didn't know this man, but I was sure he was one of his subordinates. He was avoiding any kind of eye contact and he seemed to be fidgeting. Whatever made him so nervous about my presence was making me uncomfortable.

"Did you need anything?" I asked bluntly.

"Uhm… I don't know if I should do this but… he told me he was going to give this to you and I found a letter he'd started to write before he got attacked while cleaning his desk. So I… uhm… thought you should have it."

The young man handed me a badly wrapped package. He immediately excused himself and went away, leaving us alone again. I opened the gift as soon as he was gone. When he'd said he was planning to give this to me I knew I wasn't going to like it. When I opened it, I hated him more than I ever thought. It was this rare-edition of a long-lost book I'd told him I wanted once. How he got it was a mystery. He's never going to tell me anyway. I took the letter in my hands and unfolded it on hope to find something… there was just a single sentence on the paper on Izuru's perfect calligraphy:

"Happy Birthday, Shuuhei."

* * *

**A/N: **Apparently I like to make myself sad. Yesterday, Aug 14, was Hisagi's B-Day. I forgot until 11 PM. I woke up today inspired and wrote this awful thing because of a post of Tumblr where someone cryied just at the tought of Shuuhei drinking alone, without Izuru. I tried this to sound more like a bromance than anything else and I don't know if it worked. I don't care, seriously, this is THE otp, one does not simply un-glorify THE otp. Anyway, what I think I did achieve was leaving it open to either option: Izuru being dead or alive. Shuu can be "drinking" and leaving a glass for Kira either on his grave or in the hospital, where he might be in a comma. The point is... Izuru's there.


End file.
